


Лучшие спутники Доктора

by RoksiG, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Doctor Who, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cats, Crack, Crossover, Fantastic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Доктору обязательно нужны спутники. И два - не много.
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T





	Лучшие спутники Доктора

**Author's Note:**

> Британская актриса - Джоди Уиттакер.

— Я же все понятно и доступно объяснила, — тяжелый вздох, означающий — и Повелители Времени устают терять время, пытаясь расталдычить непонятливым землянам ответ на самый насущный на текущий момент вопрос: «Что ты такое?»

И как она попала в такую передрягу? Сейчас уже задним умом Тринадцатая понимала, что это была ловушка. Простая, банальная ловушка. Конечно, неизвестный с говорящим именем Некто рассчитывал, что Доктор обязательно откликнется на призыв о помощи. Принципы принципами, но бежать сломя голову спасать таинственного некто и оставлять британскую полицейскую будку в глубине Канзаса без прикрытия оказалось действительно неразумным. Просто Тринадцатая как-то рассчитывала, что Тардис сама сможет о себе позаботиться.

Что-то пошло ну совсем не так как надо! Даже попасть на место встречи оказалось тем еще квестом, а загадочного Некто там не было. Зато, вернувшись обратно, Доктор обнаружила двух аборигенов, которые как раз пытались взломать Тардис.

По классификации Доктора люди, даже учитывая их извечную склонность к самоуничтожению, не принадлежали к особо хищным и опасным расам, поэтому всегда имелся шанс договориться. Так что с самыми мирными намерениями и приветственным: «Ээээ… Так ничего не получится», — она вышла к ним навстречу.

И тут все так странно завертелось! Словно в этом месте внезапно сошлись все пути вселенной. Парочка взломщиков видела то же, что и Доктор. Один из них, тот, что пониже и с короткой стрижкой, чертыхнулся. К чести парней, они не растерялись, как будто каждый день подвергались инопланетному нападению. Откуда ни возьмись появились и пистолеты, и заостренные клинки — неэффективно, но зрелищно.

В этом внезапном глобальном наступлении все было неправильно. Гроски вместе с грасками, марширующие стройными розово-голубыми шахматными рядами? Статуи плачущих ангелов на постаментах из далеков? Такой несусветный кавардак могло сгенерировать только одно устройство — трансивер иллюзий, включенный на полную мощность. Опасным было не разношерстное воинство, а этот вот аппарат, электризующий атмосферу так, что достаточно одной искры — и бум. Чтобы остановить вакханалию, достаточно было направить в эпицентр излучения луч сверхзвуковой отвертки, но в охватившем мир хаосе его еще нужно было нащупать. Доктор промедлила всего-то секунду — и грянул выстрел…

* * *

Первая мысль, цела ли парочка взломщиков, перебилась очень назойливой второй: «А где это я?»

То ли подвал, то ли пыточная. А самое неприятное, Доктор оказалась прикована к стулу ровно в середине очерченного на полу круга с явно негалифрейскими знаками. Новость, что упорные взломщики из эпицентра взрыва выбрались без царапинки, была сомнительно радостной. Доктор уже начала сомневаться, относится ли эта парочка к так называемым Хомо cапиенсам. Что они предполагают делать, учитывая присутствие в пыточной деревянного кола? Ее посолили, облили водой…

— Хочу предупредить: согласно Третьей статьи Пятой Межгалактической конвенции поедание разумных существ выше пятого ранга по шкале эт’Цндра является недопустимым действием и влечет необратимые последствия: перенесение сущности в постоянно меняющиеся иррациональные реальности на неопределенно-неограниченное время. А проще — навсегда. — Соврала неплохо. Даже самой понравилось. Звучало непонятно и запутанно. Но тут один-один, если считать, что Доктор и сама пока не понимала, что происходит. По крайней мере, она надеялась, что это хоть ненадолго заставит странную парочку задуматься и умерить пыл, а там можно и диалог начать. Не тут-то было.

— Пятьсот каналов, а смотреть нечего? — чуть склонив голову, негромко произнес длинный.

— Мелковато, — резко заметил его напарник.

— Согласен, — подтвердил длинный.

“Ноль-два”, — резюмировала для себя Доктор.

Вот тогда-то впервые прозвучал сердитый вопрос:

— Ну и что ты есть такое, твою мать?!

— Я — Доктор!

— А я задорный немецкий сантехник, — взломщик, а теперь еще и похититель, который пониже и со стрижкой, совсем сердито прищурился.

Второй тюремщик казался более адекватным. Очень высокий, учитывая средний рост человека этого временного промежутка, обладатель ухоженной шевелюры, приподняв брови домиком, смотрел сочувственно и даже понимающе. Доктор даже предположила, что именно с ним удастся наладить контакт, пока он вдруг внезапно не сунул ей под нос шоколадный батончик:

— Угощайся! Ты же хочешь…

— Не откажусь от чашки чая с ложечкой сахара и возможности его помешать, пожалуйста. Нет, правда, я не против приятной компании, но сейчас мы попусту теряем время.

Кто бы ни подстроил ловушку, но сигнал бедствия от таинственного Некто все равно не давал покоя, а интуиции Доктор привыкла доверять. Возможно, этот кто-то сейчас был в смертельной опасности, поэтому, хотя после стольких лет и даже столетий, когда Земля стала практически домом, такое неадекватно простое понятие коробило слух, чтобы наконец поставить в допросе точку, Тринадцатая призналась:

— Я инопланетянин…

— Ага! Конечно. Пришелец! — рыкнул стриженный. — Их не бывает.

* * *

Расследование похитителей не сдвинулось ни на йоту. Зато Доктор об этих двоих успела узнать достаточно. Фому Неверующего, по совместительству лидера маленькой банды, звали Дин. Второй, судя по всему, был мозговым центром. И звали его Сэм. А вместе эти оба занимались чем-то вроде борьбы с нечистью. Тут бы нужно было Доктору возразить, что никаких демонов или, к примеру, ангелов не существует. Все имеет научное и логическое обоснование. А их так называемые ангелы и демоны — просто малоизвестные или маскирующиеся расы пришельцев из тех, кто существовал на Земле еще до появления людей. 

Давно пора было прийти хоть к какому-то компромиссу. Парочка требовала от Доктора признать, что она какой-то там трикстер. И, если условно допустить, что регенерации по сути есть превращения, то для общей пользы — похитители ведь не знают, как страшна озверевшая от скуки Доктор — она уже готова была согласиться. Но тут сработала сигнализация.

Дин снова чертыхнулся. Мягко говоря, ребята были удивлены внезапному вторжению. Похоже, считали свое убежище неприступным. Доктор даже пожалела, ну так, самую малость, что не увидит, как вытянутся их лица, когда парни обнаружат, кто же стал нарушителем покоя.

Умница Тардис! Появилась как раз вовремя! Доктор не помнила, когда успела припрятать в рукаве звуковую отвертку. И как эти олухи-тюремщики не додумались ее обыскать? Теперь освободиться от наручников быстрее, чем щелкнуть пальцами.

— Я могу все объяснить! — Доктор появилась как раз вовремя. Еще немного, и неугомонная парочка опять принялась бы ломать Тардис. Раритетная полицейская будка телепортировалась прямо на стол посередине зала, закрыв собой часть карты эдак на пол-Америки. Учитывая, насколько нервными были хозяева таинственного убежища, такое положение ими вполне могло быть принято за враждебные намерения.

— Твои штучки?! И как ты…

— За мной!

К далекам приличия! Пока Дин не закончил с претензиями и не перешел к делу, Доктор начала действовать сама. Со стула на стол, со стола в Тардис, дверь которой легко и просто открылась без всяких там ломов и прочих подручных инструментов.

Доктор не сомневалась, что парни последуют за ней. Дойдя до консоли управления, она не торопилась оглядываться, предвкушая обычное для тех, кто первый раз попадает в Тардис: «Вау! Как такое возможно?! Она изнутри гораздо больше, чем снаружи!!!»

— Как я и предполагал, — сказал Сэм.

— Мда, — проворчал Дин.

«И все?!» — едва вслух не возмутилась Доктор.

Парни ее разочаровывали. Кажется, еще никто не смел так пренебрежительно отзываться о Тардис.

Они о чем-то совещались, уже не обращая внимания на Доктора. Где-то в разговоре, если прислушаться проскальзывали «трикстер» и «деревянный кол», который они, наверно к счастью, забыли прихватить. От греха подальше Доктор надавила рычаг, а Тардис сделала свое характерное: «Врууум». Хорошо, что эти парни не терялись в любых ситуациях, но их мировоззрение требовало серьезной корректировки. Тардис переместилась, не далеко, как раз на место первой встречи с Сэмом и Дином, а парни даже не заметили. Они вдруг решили свою дискуссию простой игрой в «камень, ножницы, бумагу». Выиграл Сэм, но озвучил общее решение Дин.

— Не то, чтобы мы против тебя что-то имели или ты нам сильно нравилась, Док. Так что в память об одном нашем друге, живи.

Они просто развернулись и направились к выходу. Доктор, опешив, забыла предупредить, но они и сами быстро обнаружили, что находятся не в своем секретном убежище.

— Опять шуточки? И что теперь? Пешком топать? — продолжал ворчать Дин. Хотя с чего бы? Могло все и хуже быть. Они могли сейчас и в открытом космосе зависнуть.

— Подбросить?.. — снова попыталась наладить контакт Доктор. Главное затянуть в приключение, а там пойдет по накатанной…

— Обойдемся, — резюмировал Дин. А Сэм вежливо закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя Доктора в обидной растерянности.

Даже не понятно, почему после ухода парней на душе образовалась пустота, которую заняли скребущие кошки. Она не успела привыкнуть к Сэму и Дину, и кроме неприятностей их знакомство ничего не принесло.

«Мы уже здесь. Открывай!»

Нельзя расслабляться, упиваясь безысходностью собственного одиночества! Доктор чуть не пропустила еще одно послание. Конечно, не логично было бы предположить, что это ее парни вернулись. Только временные потоки чаще склонны к парадоксальному, чем к логическому завихрению. Иначе не существовало бы самой нелогичной аномалии — бытия во всем его разнообразии. Факт!

Кстати этих тоже было двое. Хотя сначала, последовав совету и открыв дверь, Доктор решила, что ее опять разыграли. За дверью никого не было. Ошибкой было смотреть вверх, когда нужно было бы взглянуть себе под ноги. А пока Доктор глазела нетуда, незваные гости успели проскочить в Тардис.

Первый выглядел как обычный рыжий кот: острые уши, круглые зеленые глаза, пушистый хвост торчком. Правда вид этот был обманчив. Ядовитые когти, невероятный метаболизм, способный расщепить любые, даже самые твердые или реактивные материалы, в купе с величайшей прожорливостью, которая помогала с потрясающей быстротой поглотить любой объект, будь он хоть в сто раз больше владельца вышеперечисленных достоинств — флеркены не зря считались одним из самых опасных видов.

Его спутник не обладал таким же убийственным потенциалом, но был не менее опасен. Его оружием было коварство. Вот бы удивились Сэм и Дин, узнай они, что жуткие пришельцы, а точнее вот эти их потомки, охотящиеся и убивающие уже не ради выживания, а ради игры, давно соседствуют с людьми. И сами парни видели их тысячи раз, но проходили мимо, а возможно и контактировали, принимая за безобидных, милых и пушистых созданий.

Второй гость выглядел как серо-полосатый кот как раз потому, что это и был самый настоящий кот.

— Позвольте представиться… Ой…

Котяра явно не ожидал вмешательства телепатического интерфейса Тардис: чуть не подпрыгнул, когда услышал от себя человеческую речь. Впрочем это был лишь побочный эффект его собственной телепатии, и кот быстро приноровился, продолжив: 

— Позвольте представиться — Великий Путешественник Тыгыдыг Дункот Острый Коготь. Ее вот надо бы домой отправить.

Поскольку больше никого в Тардис не было, и без объяснений было ясно, что речь шла о рыжей спутнице Дункота. С этим Доктор и не собиралась спорить. Из-за нелепых предрассудков флеркины уже давно были на грани вымирания и вернуть представителя исчезающей расы в естественную среду было для нее даже не одолжением, а долгом. Это-то да, но оставался вопрос, что делать с Дункотом. Самым верным решением проблемы, было бы сейчас взять его за шкирку и выставить за дверь.

— А ты куда собрался? — Момент безоговорочно и резко выбросить кота из Тардис и из собственной жизни был упущен. Всему виной оказалось любопытство и кое-какие догадки, которые просто требовали подтверждения.

— А я что? Мой дом, где тепло и компания хорошая…

Пока Доктор настраивала траекторию Тардис, наглый кошак крутился рядом, упорно терся о ноги, оставляя на штанинах свои шерстяные метки. Коты они такие. Ты воспринимаешь эти настойчивые приставания как дружественный жест, а кот на самом деле покушение готовит. Сделаешь неосторожный шаг, он как раз под ноги шнырнет вроде как случайно. А это уже никак не проявление симпатии — самое настоящее покушение. 

— И поэтому ты решил угнать Тардис.

Не вопрос, утверждение.

— И как бы я это сделал? — в голосе Дункота послышалась обида, и если бы он сейчас вспомнил последнюю часть своего имени и применил обозначенное ею оружие, то точно оказался бы изгнан. — У меня же лапки! — Вопреки предположению, кот запрыгнул на консоль и попытался заглянуть Доктору в глаза. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты открыла дверь. Понимаешь?

— А трансивер? Ты представляешь, какой мог бы быть великий «Бум»? — Доктор даже не злилась. С чего бы? Запутанное дело очень легко раскрывалось: послание, жуткие видения… Лапки! Как же! Но с этими лапками котяры как-то добрались до Земли?

— Прррр-омашечка вышла. Я не хотел.

Доктор запустила руку в шерсть на загривке Дункота только ради того, чтобы столкнуть его с панели управления, но внезапно пальцы, перебирая ворсинки, побежали дальше — шея, за ухом. Тот оборачивался, подсказывая, где его лучше гладить. И Доктору даже стало немного стыдно за заказ одного из своих предшественников, до того, как он преодолел свою “кошконенависть”, британским ученым о том, что коты совсем не любят, когда их гладят, поскольку это вызывает у них стресс. И вовсе на нее не действовали его гипнотические урчащие волны и послание: «Тебе теперь не придется говорить с самой собой». Кстати, а как он узнал?

— А потом мы отправимся на планету, где много маленькой непуганой рыбки?

— Нет, — решительно отвергла Доктор предложения кота, хотя сама не была так уверена. Маленький перерыв нужен даже Повелителю Времени.


End file.
